


Gravity

by nekojita



Series: Dragon!Andrew [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, and more - Freeform, andrew and his sweet tooth, neil makes things go boom, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekojita/pseuds/nekojita
Summary: When one's dealing with a magical curse and another comes from a rather dubious bloodline, it makes moving ahead with a relationship a bit challenging. Good thing Andrew and Neil are too stubborn to give up easily in the face of adversity.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> *******  
> Okay, so another prequel exploring Andrew and Neil moving forward with their relationship - perhaps this should be explicit but I don't know, it's not the most detailed. And it's not that long. Warnings are there because of Neil's past (already brought up in the series) and very brief mentions of Andrew's as well (again, nothing explicit, just a couple of words).
> 
> Oh, and protective Andrew, of course.  
> *******

*******

Andrew had always believed that the gods had it in for him – there had been Tilda signing him into the indentured servitude, the long line of abusive masters, _Drake_ , the curse - but he knew for certain that the bastards flat out hated him by inflicting Neil upon him.

By sending a gorgeous, improbable, loyal, stubborn, idiotic redhead into his life. A gorgeous, improbable, idiotic redhead who was mostly demon and who’d never been romantically interested in another person before Andrew, had suffered abuse at the hands of his literal demon of a father and prick of a fiancé. A gorgeous idiot who had just blown up part of their bed when Andrew had attempted to give him a blowjob.

Had he mentioned the mostly demon part?

“I’m sorry,” Neil said in a truly pathetic voice as he cringed in the remains of the bedding, singed and burning feathers floating in the air around them; Andrew used his talent to put out the tiny fires while he rubbed his right hand over his face, his skin tingling from Neil’s magic ‘setting off’ in such close contact.

“Don’t,” he said in a flat manner, and sighed when Neil flinched in reaction – which made the dragon roar inside of him at him being so ‘mean’ to the ‘poor dear’. A poor dear who could blow up a man with ease or take out the wall of the castle with his magic. “You don’t have to apologize,” Andrew explained in a milder tone as he reached out to cup Neil’s right cheek. “Just tell me ‘no’ next time.”

The idiot relaxed at that as he always did around Andrew. “But it felt good.” He finally looked Andrew in the eyes and gave a faint smile. “That’s the problem, I think. It all feels so good and my magic reacts.” A hint of a blush spread across Neil’s cheeks and heated the skin beneath Andrew’s palm. “I’m not… I’ve never felt that before, and usually my magic… uhm… well….”

Usually Neil’s magic took over when his emotions got out of control, Andrew was willing to bet – an ultimate failsafe to ensure that if someone was hurting Neil that they were stopped one way or another before things went too far. Andrew was rather familiar with it, since his magic reacted much the same way at times. It had certainly done that when he was younger and finally put a stop to the abuse from his masters… and others.

“Now we know,” Andrew said as his hand slid along until it rested on Neil’s nape, which the idiot seemed to take as a sign to bridge the distance between them and settle on Andrew’s lap after a moment’s hesitation. Neil was naked (other than several singed feathers clinging to his hair, shoulders and arms), while Andrew only wore a pair of loose cotton pants (and a few feathers as well), and nodded to show that Neil could wrap his arms around Andrew’s shoulders. “You look like a plucked chicken.”

Neil snorted at that. “Thank you.” He hummed a little when Andrew took to stroking up and down his back in a soothing manner. “It really did feel good,” he murmured against Andrew’s jaw.

“I’m sure it did.” The dragon purred at that, at Neil acknowledging how Andrew made him happy, and some part of Andrew twisted inside as well; he never wanted to be like the people who had hurt Neil (who had hurt Andrew as well), who had made them both so messed up and broken, and some nights all he could do when back in his human form was pull Neil close and lie together. Was to keep this one person who for some reason refused to see him for the monster he was – literally and figuratively – within arm’s reach safe and sound. Yet that seemed enough for Neil, just as did being with him during the day when Andrew was stuck in his dragon form.

But there were also times when Andrew lived for breaking Neil into pieces, to see him come apart beneath his own hands and revel in the trust being given to him, the trust and affection, and tonight was one of those nights. “Straighten out your arms and keep your hands away,” Andrew told his idiot before he pulled Neil down for a kiss.

He got a faint murmur of agreement as he felt Neil’s arms shift over his shoulders, hands (supposedly) safely out of reach. The kiss deepened as Andrew ran his palms along Neil’s back, gentle over the scarred flesh and dislodging those damn feathers, while his lover grew pliant against him. By the time his hands settled on Neil’s hips, the idiot was moaning quietly and there was a faint sense of magic in the room.

“Stop?” Andrew asked as he broke off the kiss.

“No,” Neil drawled out as he arched his neck. “I… I have this.” There was a sheen of silver to his heavy-lidded eyes and a glow of aether magic around them, but Andrew trusted him. So he nipped at the neck in front of him while Neil groaned in delight, as his right hand slipped forward to wrap around Neil’s hard cock. The press of magic grew stronger and sparks flared around them, but nothing else blew up, which was good.

Andrew could feel it when Neil stuttered out his name, could feel the vibrations against his lips and tongue as his mouth moved along smooth skin. Neil thrust up into his hand, body taut and covered in a sheen of sweat, eyes closed and arms trembling against his shoulders. There was a pleased rumble inside of Andrew which merged with a growing desire, a sense of need and frustration to do more than just touch and taste which he ignored, refusing to do anything just then but focus on the young man in his arms.

“Mmm- ‘drew!” Neil’s arms pressed down on Andrew’s shoulders as he came, his back arching like a bow and head tossed back; Andrew’s left arm curled a little tighter in a possessive manner, the dragon inside him clawing at him to drag Neil close and-

He forced out a slow breath as Neil slumped against him, hands almost hot against his upper back and flushed face tucked against his neck. “No ‘boom’,” Andrew remarked after a couple of seconds.

Neil chuckled a little as he nuzzled Andrew’s neck, which made him shiver. “No, no ‘boom’ that time.” He pulled away with a shy smile on his face. “Uhm… you?”

For a moment Andrew almost said it didn’t matter or told Neil to go wash off, but Neil looked at him with that damn face, so open and trusting and hopeful, that Andrew didn’t feel like giving in to his own demons that night. So he threaded the fingers of his left hand into the tangled mess of sweat-damp curls at the back of Neil’s head and told the idiot to keep his eyes closed before he kissed him, and slipped his messy right hand into his loose pants.

It didn’t take long to come, not with the recent images of Neil in his mind, while kissing those soft moans from Neil. A rare sense of peace filled him for about a minute, a languidness that in part came from the warmth of the body in his lap and chapped lips brushing lightly against his left temple, Neil’s arms loose around his shoulders and hands rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Andrew could knock him aside with ease if he wanted (needed) to, or pull him in closer – the choice was his.

He nuzzled Neil’s neck once before he gave the idiot’s firm ass a smack. “Bath, now.”

Neil made a grumbling sound as he swung his left leg over Andrew’s lap. “Fine.” He arched his back as if working out a kink before he climbed off what remained of their bed (or the featherbeds which passed for their mattress) and picked up a discarded robe. “Uhm… I guess we can grab something from the spare rooms?”

“That means we’ll have to put up with Nicky or Aaron bitching when they stop by,” Andrew said, which made Neil wince. “We’ll take Nicky’s bed.”

“Wonderful.” Neil didn’t seem too pleased with that, but then again, he got along better with Andrew’s cousin than he did with Aaron, who still referred to Neil as ‘Wesninski’ half of the time, or brought up his demon blood. Andrew wasn’t happy about that, either, but Nicky was a talkative pain in the ass and it would give his cousin more incentive to bring a new featherbed or two on their next trip if he had to sleep on the floor for a few days.

Once the copper bathing tub was filled with rain water, Andrew heated it with his magic (so much more helpful than blowing things up, at least for everyday stuff) so they could grab a bucket or two to use to wash clean before they climbed into the large tub to soak. Neil smiled in appreciation and scooted closer to Andrew until their shoulders brushed together. “Thank you.”

Andrew had the impression that he was being thanked for more than just the hot water and was quiet for a few seconds; he didn’t know why Neil did things like this, why he was so appreciative for something that made them both feel good. Though he suspected it went back to the featherbeds exploding and the scorch-marks on the walls in their room and a couple of other ‘accidents’ they’d had – that Neil wasn’t used to feeling ‘good’.

Riko had tortured the shit out of Neil, but there had been one line he hadn’t crossed, apparently because they were to be married once Neil turned eighteen. Neil admitted to having been touched a couple of times while at Evermore, so Andrew didn’t think it was that Riko didn’t desire the idiot, he’d just held back for some unfathomable reason.

Something told Andrew it wasn’t chivalry. Yet it didn’t matter because Riko wasn’t ever getting his hands on Neil again, so would never be able to hurt him more than he had already done.

“Thank me by not blowing up me or the bed again,” Andrew said, and when Neil’s smile faltered, he clicked his tongue and made a show of slowly shoving the idiot’s head beneath the water. Neil laughed and didn’t try to escape, just splashed water at Andrew when he came up for air a few seconds later.

The sight of a happy Neil wiping aside the wet hair clinging to his face made the dragon rumble in pleasure. “Guess we just have to keep practicing, then,” Neil said once his hair was slicked back.

Andrew thought about that, about having Neil stretched out beneath him, about going through with that blowjob or even taking it further… and shoved him beneath the water again. That time, though, Neil dragged him down as well, and when they breached the surface after several seconds, the bit of friendly (at least on a certain idiot’s part) wrestling between them somehow ended up with Neil pinned against the wall of the tub with Andrew kissing him.

It was definitely a new curse of sorts, whatever was going on between them. Something that took away all logical thought on Andrew’s part and left him a blithering, horny imbecile stuck with an infatuated dragon inside of him.

“You’re making sweet buns tomorrow,” he told Neil when he broke off the kiss. “And apple pies.”

“Hmm, okay.” There was that dazed expression on Neil’s face which made Andrew wonder how Neil had ever made it out there in the world for so long and the dragon rage at him to lock his lover away someplace where no one could find him, could snatch him up and take him away.

“And you’re reading to me, too.”

Now Neil appeared more annoyed than dazed. “Think a bit highly of yourself, don’t you?”

By way of answer, Andrew kissed him again, hands stroking along the small of Neil’s back and teeth teasing along the idiot’s lower lip in a manner that always made Neil give a broken little moan and melt against him. After another minute, he pulled away with a sense of satisfaction to leave a once-more dazed idiot slumped against the wall of the tub. “Sweet buns, apple pies and reading,” he said as he climbed out of the tub.

“You’re an asshole,” Neil mumbled, but it was utterly lacking in spite.

“An asshole about to turn this into a cold bath, so….”

It was always amazing how fast Neil could move when given the appropriate incentive.

They made do with the remains of the bedding for the night, considering that Andrew didn’t have much longer before the curse resumed. It seemed that he’d just fallen asleep with Neil tucked against his chest when the damn thing drove him to the center of the large bedroom so the dragon form could take over once more, and then a sleepy Neil crawled beneath his left wing to finish out the night with him.

He didn’t know why the idiot put up with him, why Neil was content with a reclusive, taciturn bastard cursed to spend most of his life as a dragon, who was quicker with an insult than a compliment. Who had been burned too many times by people to easily open up (if at all), who bossed Neil around in part to see if he would finally come to his senses and walk away. Why Neil could smile at all like that and curl up next to Andrew in either form and be content.

Neil would probably say for the same reason that Andrew didn’t care that Neil blew up featherbeds and that his eyes glowed silver when he was upset. That Andrew didn’t care about him being Nathaniel Wesninski, about his father being the Butcher or about what the tattoo on his left cheek meant, about all the knights who still came to the fortress in hopes of returning Riko Moriyama’s ‘wayward’ fiancé to the prince.

Morning came and Neil went (the one true black mark against the fool was that he was an _early riser_ ), leaving Andrew to sleep a bit longer as sunlight poured in through the bedroom’s high windows. It wasn’t until he heard Neil return from what he assumed to be checking the snares that he finally woke up and went into the kitchen, where he found a plucked pheasant and a skinned rabbit sitting on the cutting board and Neil coming out of the pantry with some ingredients for baking.

“Are you going to light the oven?” he asked Andrew with a hopeful smile.

/I suppose./ Andrew sauntered over to the large oven and waited until Neil started to frown to finally blow a plume of fire onto the stacks of wood, then used his tail to set his idiot onto the counter. /Sweet buns, now./

“Yes, yes, I’m working on it. Let me put our dinner away and finish getting everything, okay?” Neil ran his fingers along Andrew’s tail for a couple of seconds until it let go of him, then finished with the tasks. When he came back over to the counter, Andrew picked him up once again and that time Neil didn’t complain about the tail remaining around him as he set about preparing the dough, at least until he needed to stand so he could roll it out and form the buns.

While the buns rose, he made some tea and worked on the pies while a sweet aroma filled the kitchen, the entire time chatting with Andrew about what the goats had gotten into and how there was a new dryad up near the stretch of tall cedar trees. Andrew rested the tip of his chin on Neil’s left shoulder while his lover worked, content to be near him, both him and the dragon at peace.

The buns and the pies were put in the oven around the same time, so Neil made the two of them some bread with cheese (and honey for Andrew) to eat before they retreated to the main hall where they curled up together so Neil could read aloud from a new book. There wasn’t much sun streaming in from the windows since it was an overcast day, but Andrew was still pleased with the way it proceeded, especially when the baking were done.

He ate the buns immediately while Neil sat on the counter and had some more tea with a bemused expression on his face, and saved the pies for after dinner – the pheasant for him, roast rabbit for Neil. Not long after Neil cleaned everything up, the curse abated for the night and Andrew’s human form took over once more; after a short amount of time to adjust to having two arms and two legs again, Andrew went to help Neil grab the featherbed from Nicky’s ‘room’ so they’d have something to sleep on that night.

Neil was all smiles as he stretched out on the bed next to Andrew while he had some apple brandy, and appeared content with a few kisses before they finally went to sleep. As always, Neil never pushed, never complained… he didn’t make Andrew feel guilty about the nights when all he wanted was to hold his lover close rather than risk setting off any bad memories, to feel like he was going to ruin things by pushing too far too fast. Neil’s fingers entwined with his as Andrew pulled him in close, and that was all that mattered.

The next day was tormenting a bad-tempered Neil while he did the laundry, always snappish as he scrubbed the sheets and towels and clothes clean then hung them up to dry while Andrew pointed out any items or stains he’d missed (he was so underappreciated, he was).

/I prefer my clothes rinsed twice,/ Andrew remarked from his spot on the riverbed.

“And I prefer a lover who isn’t so damn lazy,” Neil snapped. “We don’t always get what we want, do we?”

Andrew told the dragon to stop purring so much at the damn ‘lover’ comment. /I suppose you don’t want hot baths any time soon, do you?/

There was an awful lot of incoherent snarling and even a bit of water vaporizing as Neil rinsed Andrew’s clothes again. If Andrew lost a pair of socks in the process, he wisely didn’t comment for once.

He also had to help speed up his clothes drying once they were hung up, since Neil seemed to forget all about wringing out the water first. There almost wasn’t any hot water that night for a bath… but there were apple tarts with dinner, so Andrew considered them even and let it go.

Things were quiet the next day, with Neil going off to the fruit tree grove to pick some more apples and pears, and making some sort of crumble dish with the fruit that Andrew decided was acceptable. They also finished the one book, which meant that Andrew’s family better return soon since there were only two other unread books left and they wouldn’t last long.

They were in the kitchen the following morning while Neil drank his tea and Andrew tapped the bottom of his idiot’s feet with the tip of his tail, busy discussing if they should go catch some fish (well, Neil would catch some fish while Andrew made sure the naiads behaved themselves).

“I could make a chowder for dinner,” Neil offered. “You like fish chowder.”

It was one of Neil’s better dishes, Andrew thought. /I suppose it’ll be amusing to throw you-/

There was a blast of magic around the same time that Neil dropped the mug of tea and clutched at his head, a sure sign that someone had attempted to take down the wards. /Stay here,/ Andrew ordered, despite knowing that Neil wouldn’t listen to him. Even as he whirled around and raced outside, he could hear Neil complain and hop onto the floor to follow.

Once he reached the courtyard, Andrew caught sight of a young man clad in pale leathers and shining metal armor with a star emblem on his chest casting spells at the wards, a glowing light surrounding him that was somehow different from Neil’s aether magic – it was a warmer glow, more golden than silver. There was something familiar with the armor, something that gave him pause and unsettled the dragon inside of him, at least until Neil managed to stagger out into the courtyard.

The knight’s brown eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Neil, who gasped and placed an unsteady hand against Andrew’s left flank. “Andrew, get out-“ Before he could finish what sounded to be a warning, there was another powerful blast at the wards which made Neil cry out in pain and clutch at his head.

“Hurts, doesn’t it, hellspawn?” the knight – no, the paladin asked with a pleased smile on his face. Andrew finally realized that the sun emblem was Tarsa’s sigil and the bastard one of the sun god’s knight-paladins, so most likely had nothing to do with Riko or Evermore. “A mere fraction what a _Wesninski_ deserves.”

A weak, mangled curse slipped from Neil’s lips as he slumped against Andrew’s side at the mention of his father’s name, his face made pale from the pain he must be in and eyes hazed with silver. Yet before he could do anything with his aether magic, the bastard paladin threw another spell at the wards.

/Stop it,/ Andrew warned as he blew a narrow plume of fire at the asshole, torn between the need to destroy and the need to keep Neil safe; he furled his left wing around a hunched over idiot while the paladin leapt out of the way. /Do that again and I will kill you./

“’Drew… he’s… watch for… charmed… sword…,” Neil gasped out.

“Stay out of my way,” the paladin ordered as he rose to his feet, his right hand hovering near the hilt of what must be an enchanted weapon that some high-ranked paladins earned. “I’m here for hellspawn and not a magical beast, even if you’re cursed.” He gave Andrew another pleased smile as he tried once again to batter his way through the wards.

There wasn’t much Neil could do when he could barely stand, let alone go on the offensive due to the nature of the bastard’s magic, but it was an entirely different matter for Andrew. Gently nudging Neil aside with his tail, Andrew then coiled his legs beneath him before he leapt forward, mindful of both a magical attack and the sword – sometimes a frontal assault was the best attack since one rarely expected to have a dragon barreling right at them.

When one fought so often with magic, one tended to expect magical attacks. Same with using weapons. Andrew bet that the last thing the ‘pious’ asshole expected was to have a tail wrap around his upper body and pin his arms to his side (rendering him unable to unsheathe the enchanted sword), so Andrew could twist off his head from his neck.

It was much easier to flambé the bastards, but every now and then it wasn’t too bad to be a bit hands’ on, either. Though Andrew did char the remains a minute or two later, just to be certain.

The dragon a purring, satisfied presence inside over how ‘they’ had protected their most precious (seriously, did it not realize that this was the idiot who thought taunting people twice his size or more was a good life choice? Whose hair was a mess on the best of days?), while Neil still appeared a bit pale but at least could stand on his own. “Ah, thank you,” he said in a quiet voice as he wiped at the sweat clinging to his face.

/Paladins are annoying,/ Andrew said as he left behind the smoldering remains of one and picked up Neil with his tail so they could go back inside without the unnecessary drama of stubborn idiots stumbling around and falling flat on their face.

“They’re… they’re scary,” Neil said as he went limp in Andrew’s hold. “We always stayed away from them, me and my mom. I guess you can see why.” He was quiet until they reached the kitchen and Andrew set him on the counter.

/I don’t know about them all, but that one seemed like an asshole,/ Andrew admitted. /Didn’t even know you and he wanted you dead./

“I am my father’s son,” Neil said with a sad smile while a silver glow emanated from his right hand. “Nathan Wesninski is the only known full-blooded demon wandering around up here, and look at the damage he does. I’m at least three-quarters, so no wonder people aren’t happy.” He was quiet for a moment as he stared at his hand then closed his eyes while he shuddered. “Maybe I should-“

/Shut up and go fetch more fruit for pies,/ Andrew informed him while he blew smoke in the idiot’s face. /Though I suppose you can have a cup of tea first./

Neil gazed at him with an inscrutable expression while he coughed a little before he slumped back against the cabinets. “Are you certain you don’t have demon blood yourself?”

It was a possibility, considering they didn’t know anything about Andrew’s father, but he doubted it. /Amusing. No, rather certain since I’m not a blithering idiot./

“Good point.” Neil sighed as he leaned over to reach the teapot, which he then filled with water; Andrew was kind enough to restart the fire in the ovens, and once the pot was on the stove, settled his chin in Neil’s lap so his nose could be scratched. “Did you have to burn him? I’m sure the wolves would have appreciated it if you’d dropped him off by the lake. Now the place is going to reek for weeks.”

/It’ll serve as a warning to any other pretentious pious pricks,/ Andrew told him. /Now, I want three apple pies and two pear. Think there’s any blackberries left?/ He’d learned over the last several months that it was best to distract Neil, to give him something to focus on and rant about before something truly moronic filled that pretty head of his and caused Andrew way too much grief. Something stupid along the lines of how Neil should leave for Andrew’s best interests.

Neil closed his eyes once more even as he scratched along Andrew’s nose. “I’m despised because of my father, yet a tyrant like you….” He didn’t finish that sentence, just made a whining sound while he shook his head as if plagued by an unpleasant thought.

/Blackberries,/ Andrew reminded him.

“I need to ask Nicky about bringing some cherry trees,” Neil said in a rather sour tone even as his finger reached that particular spot between Andrew’s eyes.

/After he brings the featherbeds./ Andrew closed his eyes and huffed a couple of sparks in pleasure at the feel of nails gently skritching the scales too tender for him to rub even with the tip of his tail let alone any of his claws; if Neil was reduced to vague threats then he wasn’t doing something stupid like making plans to run away and ‘spare’ Andrew, so all was good.

Soon enough the water boiled and Neil had his tea, then they went off to get enough fruit for Andrew’s pies (there were just enough blackberries left for a couple of tarts). Andrew remained by Neil’s side for the rest of the day to ensure that his lover didn’t suffer any ill-effects from the paladin’s attack on the ward, the dragon even more protective than normal, and looked forward to the evening when the curse would abate for a few hours.

That night found them on the scavenged featherbeds, Neil spread naked beneath Andrew with his arms held above his head. “Say ‘no’ if you want me to stop or it gets to be too much,” Andrew told his lover, part of him annoyed with how hoarse his voice sounded just then and the rest of him struggling with having Neil so close like this, with his own wants and the dragon pushing at him and… just everything. With passion-dark eyes gazing at him full of need and trust, with hearing ‘yes’ and his name spoken like that. With the thought of someone coming here to hurt Neil.

“It’s fine,” Neil told him as his lean, scarred body arched beneath Andrew’ s hands. “Go ahead.”

“Blow up anything again and it’s cold baths for two months,” Andrew warned, which made Neil laugh – at least until Andrew began kissing his way down the idiot’s chest.

He didn’t understand why this one person got to him so much (other than the gods hating him theory), but each gasp and moan from Neil, each shiver and jolt made something twist inside of Andrew, made him feel warm and pleased in a way that had nothing to do with his talent, made his own desire and euphoria spike as it never had before. Perhaps it was a new type of curse entirely… but he found himself uncaring at that point.

There was the slight stench of heated stone when Neil came, his glowing hands pressed against the walls but no explosion, and Andrew only hesitated a moment before stretching out beside him with his right hand in his pants to jerk himself off with the feel of Neil’s dry lips against his forehead and warm fingers gentle in his hair. He came as he bit down gently on the idiot’s shoulder while the dragon rumbled its happiness, and blamed the beast for an echo of the emotion inside of him.

They were quiet for a few seconds until Neil let out a tired yet pleased little moan. “See, no ‘boom’.”

Andrew reached above him to tap the new bit of soot on the wall. “Barely.”

“Hush.” Neil caught at his hand as he opened his eyes and smiled. “Before I mistake you for a stone wall.”

“Someone’s being awfully mouthy considering that there’s a bath in his immediate future,” Andrew reminded the idiot as he sat up.

That wrung a pitiful whine from Neil as he followed Andrew out of their bedroom. “Fine, what insane list of demands do you want now?”

Andrew hummed a little as he pushed off his pants, certain that he was going to get his pies and sweet buns the next day. Perhaps there was a curse involved, but at least it was one he could figure out how to work to his benefit.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> *******  
> So... think the next part will continue with them in Palmetto, I feel like it's time to get back to them there and with Kevin and Renee and everything. But we got a little background on Andrew and Neil (Neil's bloodline) so that's good.
> 
> Now to get to work on Raven's Partner 4 (yeah, that cliffhanger) - all my owed fics are out of the way (two weeks for the ExyorDeath zine to be out!).
> 
> Uhm... that's it?
> 
> As always, thanks for the comments and kudos.  
> *******


End file.
